Stray Cat
by Shizi Meng
Summary: Va-t'en ! a-t-il hurlé en le bousculant dehors. Son père l'avait mis à la rue. Eren n'avait aucun proche, à cet endroit. Il ne lui restait plus que l'espoir de retourner à Trost, sa ville natale, afin de retrouver ses amis d'enfance.
1. Stray Cat

_Salut !_

 _Ceci est la première fanfiction que je publie. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis, histoire de voir si je ne fais pas n'importe quoi ^^". Je sais, ce premier chapitre est très court, mais je compte faire les prochains plus long, promis. :)_

 _Disclamer : Les personnages et les noms de lieux appartiennent à Hajime Isayama-sensei, et je ne gagne aucune forme de profit à écrire cette histoire._

 _avertissement : L'histoire contient du yaoi (romance entre hommes), et des sujets qui peuvent être sensible pour certain tel que l'homophobie, l'abus de drogue, le suicide, la dépression et j'en oublie probablement._

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

— VA-T'EN ‼ hurle-t-il en claquant la porte.

Il fait noir. La pluie me mouille peu à peu. Mais j'en ai rien à faire.

Il m'a mis dehors.

Comment est-ce possible ?

Je l'entends encore crier.

 _Tu n'es qu'une honte ! Va-t'en d'ici !_

— Ta gueule !

Je me bouche les oreilles. Je pleure. Je pars en courant. Je ne sais même pas où je vais. Je veux juste m'en aller.

Le son de mes pas résonne contre la route trempée. Mon pied glisse. Je tombe. Je suis par terre. Dans l'eau.

J'ai froid.

Je m'assieds et replis mes jambes contre ma poitrine.

Je ne pensait pas qu'il allait faire ça. J'en avais la peur, je m'étais même préparé pour. Mais au fond de moi, je croyais que c'était impossible.

Nous sommes au vingt et unième siècle. Comment des parents peuvent encore rejeter leurs enfants pour ça ?

Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire.

Je renifle. J'ai froid. Je tremble.

La pluie se calme peu à peu, pour finalement devenir qu'une légère brume.

Je me relève avec difficulté et me dirige vers la gare. Je m'étais gardé un peu d'argent de côté. J'avais prévu, dans le pire scénario, retourner à ma ville d'enfance.

Je marche d'un pas assez lent. Je me sens mal. Ça me prend presque une heure pour m'y rendre. Alors qu'habituellement, ça m'en prenait moins de vingt.

Évidemment, il n'y a pas de trains à cette heure. On est presque vingt-deux heures.

Je m'assieds sur un banc en attendant.

.

.

Un léger rayon de soleil me réveille.

Quand est-ce que je me suis endormi ? Je ne m'en souviens même plus.

Je m'étire en bâillant. Il fait beau, aujourd'hui. C'est le signe d'un nouveau départ. Cette pensée me donne un pincement au cœur. Jamais plus je ne retournerais là-bas.

Je constate que mes vêtements sont encore un peu humides. Je décide donc de me diriger aux toilettes, pour aller me changer. J'enfile des habits propres, que j'avais enfouis dans mon sac à dos la veille, au cas ou mon père me mettrait dehors… Ce qu'il a fait.

Un soupire las m'échappe. Je mets mon linge trempé dans un sac d'épicerie que je fourre dans mes bagages.

Je passe à nouveau devant le banc, et me dirige vers la billetterie informatisée. Je sélectionne une allée vers Trost. Le prochain départ est dans deux heures…

La machine m'imprime un ticket puis je vais m'asseoir sur mon banc.

J'attrape mon portable dans mon sac. Il me reste que 40 % de batterie. Faudrait que je trouve un endroit pour le charger.

Je commence à avoir faim. En même temps, il est déjà neuf heures et je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier. Je prends donc la décision d'aller prendre un petit-déjeuner au petit café de la gare.

Le train arrive enfin après deux longues heures d'attentes. Je montre mon billet à l'employé et monte à bord. Je prends place près d'une fenêtre et je m'endors quelques minutes plus tard.


	2. Fresh Start

Salut !

Voici la suite.

Merci beaucoup à tout les gens qui ont follower, mis en favori ou même juste lu, et surtout aux deux personnes qui ont laissé une review : Nena et Ereri-WinterLight. C'est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment apprécier :) Vous êtes tous trop gentils. ^^

Alors, alors, ce chapitre est… moins court, mais encore court. Selon des statistiques un peu douteuses, ça vous prendrait en moyenne moins de six minutes à lire… C'est vrai ?

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

\- Jeune homme, nous sommes arrivés, entendé-je lointainement

Je me frotte les yeux lentement et observe paresseusement autour de moi.

Quelqu'un me fixe avec insistance.

Je me redresse brusquement, bafouille quelques excuses à l'homme et me dirige d'un pas rapide vers la porte de sortie du train.

Enfin à l'extérieur, je jette un coup d'œil tout autour de moi.

Nous sommes à Trost…

J'avais tellement hâte d'y retourner, cela faisait si longtemps que je n'y étais pas allé. Je me sens apaisé rien qu'à savoir que je me trouve ici.

Un bref regard vers mon portable m'indique qu'il est déjà quatorze heures. Et accessoirement, qu'il me reste que 20 % de batterie. Je dois vraiment le recharger.

Je décide de faire un coup de fil à Mikasa avant que la pile me lâche. Je compose son numéro et prie extérieurement pour ne pas tomber sur la boite vocale. Elle devrait probablement répondre, puisqu'elle n'a pas cours, le samedi.

– Allo ? émet une voix déformée par le téléphone.

– Salut, c'est Eren.

– Eren ! Tu vas bien ?

– ça va. J'suis à la gare, ça te dérage si je passe chez toi ?

– Mais… attends. Tu es à Trost ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– J't'expliquerais plus tard... Tu es chez toi ?

– Oui, bien sûr...

Elle me communique son adresse ainsi que le chemin à suivre. Je l'écris sur ma main, puisque je ne dispose pas de papier. On se dit à plus tard et je me dirige chez elle et Armin, car ils habitent ensemble. J'ai appelé Mikasa puisqu'on est samedi et qu'Armin travail.

Je me retrouve devant un petit immeuble sur une rue assez tranquille. Elle m'avait indiqué l'appartement six. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai de noté sur moi. Je monte les escaliers du bâtiment et me rends vers le numéro six. Les chiffres ne sont même pas dans le bon ordre. Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

Ça me prend presque dix minutes rien que pour trouver la porte numéro six. Celui qui a construit cet endroit n'avait vraiment pas la logique dans l'âme.

Je toque trois coups à la porte et elle s'ouvre quasi direct. Des bras m'enlacent avec ardeur.

– Eren ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps ! Tu m'as manqué.

C'est vrai, ça faisait un très grand moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu… en vrai. On s'appelait quelquefois sur Skype, mais sans plus. J'habitais bien trop loin de Trost, et avec les études, c'était un peu compliqué de se voir.

– Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, annoncé-je.

Elle me dicte d'entrer et on s'assied tous deux à la table de la petite cuisine. Elle commence à me fixer, presque sévèrement.

– Alors, Eren, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

Je soupire. J'aurais préféré remettre cette discussion à plus tard, bien plus tard. À jamais même, pour être honnête.

– Je... j'me suis dit que ce serait bien, de venir vous revoir, vous tous. Ça faisait longtemps, non ? rie-je nerveusement.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

– Eren ! Ne me mens pas.

Je baisse mes yeux vers le sol, soudainement devenu intéressant. J'avais bien conscience qu'elle n'allait pas gober ça.

– Il m'a jeté dehors, soufflé-je faiblement.

Ses sourcils se froncent encore plus, dans une expression d'incrédulité.

– Ton père ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Son regard de mépris me revient en tête. Sa déception, sa honte de moi. Je ne désire pas revivre ça, surtout pas venant de Mikasa. C'est ma sœur de cœur, je ne veux pas la perdre.

– Tu sais… C'est dur, à expliquer… prononcé-je.

– Eren… soupire-t-elle

– J'te raconterai tout une autre foi, promis...

Elle soupire à nouveau, mais change tout de même de sujet.

– Et donc… tu comptes rester ici ?

– C'est la seule solution que je vois…

– Mmh… fait-elle tout simplement. Et les études ?

– J'ai passé mon bac. Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai envie de faire, maintenant. J'me vois pas commencer des études dans quelque chose que je n'suis même pas sûr d'apprécier…

– Tu désires arrêter l'école ? demande-t-elle sévèrement.

– Non, je... Je souhaite juste... faire une pause, le temps de trouver ma vocation.

Elle soupire lourdement.

– Je ne suis pas d'accord, même si je sais bien que je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis… elle semble réfléchir quelques secondes. C'est pour ça qu'il… ?

Elle parle de mon père, c'est évident. J'aimerais bien lui dire oui, mais ça ne me servirait à rien de lui mentir, déjà parce qu'elle le remarquerait, et puis, j'ai bien conscience que je ne pourrais pas éviter ce sujet toute ma vie.

\- Non. Je ne lui est pas dit. Il l'aurait probablement mal pris, mais… ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il m'a mis dehors.

\- D'accord... Tu comptes faire quoi, si tu ne veux pas continuer tes études ?

– Eh bien... je vais me chercher un petit boulot qui paie bien, et puis un appart pas trop cher…

Elle rigole.

– Et tu aimerais rester ici avec moi et Armin, en attendant de trouver tout ça.

Ce n'était même pas une question, elle l'affirmait carrément.

– Euh… Tu veux bien ? l'interrogé-je avec sourire.

– Il faudra demander à Armin, réplique-t-elle d'un air espiègle

Je gonfle les joues en faisant la moue, ce qui la fait rire légèrement

– Tu as faim ? me demande-t-elle

C'est mon ventre qui lui répond dans un grondement sourd. Elle rigole et je la rejoins bien rapidement.

– Mouais, un peu

– De la pizza congelée, ça te va ?

J'acquiesce en silence. Elle commence à préparer deux pizzas, puisqu'Armin arrive bientôt.

En parlant de lui, un bruit de porte résonne justement derrière nous.

– J'suis rentré, annonce Armin en enlevant ses chaussures.

– Bonjour, rétorque Mikasa.

– Salut Armin, répliqué-je à mon tour.

Il relève brusquement la tête en entendant ma voix. Ses yeux s'écarquillent plus que possible lorsqu'ils me voient.

– Eren !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il court pratiquement jusqu'à moi et m'étreint fortement.

– Tu me manquais, déclaré-je en répondant à son accolade.

– C'est faux, riposte Mikasa. Il s'est fait mettre dehors, et il ne veut même pas me dire pourquoi.

– Tu t'es fait mettre dehors !? répète-t-il en se reculant. Mais… pourquoi ?

– C'est ce que je me demande aussi, prononce Mikasa.

Je soupire et baisse le regard vers le sol. J'aimerais leur dire, leur enlever cette inquiétude. Mais j'ai trop peur. Ce n'est pas que je ne leur fais pas confiance, c'est seulement que je viens de vivre un récent rejet, justement à cause de ça.

Le four sonne, nous indiquant que la pizza est prête. Mikasa l'a sort et on commence à manger tous ensemble. Ils ne me posent pas plus de questions sur le sujet sensible. On échange des banalités sur notre vie, le beau temps et les vacances d'été dans une semaine pour Armin et Mikasa.

.

.

J'enfile mon pyjama et m'assieds sur le canapé que mes deux amis m'ont passé pour cette nuit et les suivantes. J'attrape le journal que j'avais mis sur la table basse. Je jette un coup d'œil à la rubrique des offres d'emploi.

Serveur dans un restaurant, Commis d'épicerie, travailler dans un magasin de vêtements… rien de tout ça ne m'intéresse.

Je parcours encore la liste rapidement, jusqu'à ce qu'une en particulier capte mon regard.

Il s'agit d'une petite bouquinerie qui recherche un employé. Le top, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de qualification requise. Une adresse y est jointe avec l'indication de s'y présenter selon un horaire spécifique. C'est ouvert le dimanche, à treize heures.

Je repose le journal sur la table de salon et me couche dans la ferme intention de me rendre là-bas demain dans l'après-midi.


End file.
